


La sirena y la estrella

by AliTheOrder



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: F/F, Pero no pasa nada, esto es culpa de iria de cuando dijo que si se cargaban a nadim estas dos habrían acabado juntas, hay un poquito de angst pero acaba bien, major character death bc Nadim está muerto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Kay tiene una pesadilla tras la muerte de Nadim.
Relationships: Ivy/Kay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	La sirena y la estrella

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que estéis on board con el ship también

Érase una vez una sirena en mitad del océano.

Y aunque muchos consideraran a las sirenas criaturas magníficas, el mayor sueño de esta siempre había sido pasear entre los humanos como una más, en tierra firme. Pero no hallaba la forma de cambiar su cola por unas piernas. Eso fue, claro, hasta que conoció a un genio que le prometió que le concedería su más preciado deseo. La sirena confió en su palabra, y él la cumplió.

El genio la acompañaba cuando sintió por primera vez la arena bajo sus pies. Prendado por completo de su sonrisa, decidió que trataría de hacerla feliz el resto de su vida. Pero la sirena tenía más que suficiente con saber que siempre permanecería a su lado.

Ambos se enamoraron, y pronto formaron una familia.

Hasta que el genio cogió ese barco y lo alcanzó la tormenta.

Al enterarse de lo ocurrido, la sirena corrió hacia la orilla y se adentró en el mar para salvar a su amado. Comenzó a nadar y nadar, aunque tener que impulsarse con piernas en vez de cola no hacía más que ralentizarla. No le importaba. Debía alcanzar al genio antes de que el océano se lo arrebatara. Sin embargo, la tempestad que se había desatado cada vez era peor, y hacía que las olas crecieran como si fueran gigantes que arrasaban todo a su paso. Cada vez que el mar la arrastraba hacia el fondo, ella intentaba abrirse paso hacia la superficie, impulsándose con todas sus fuerzas. Pero el embravecido temporal no le permitía seguir ascendiendo. Las corrientes tiraban de ella sin descanso y sentía cómo el agua se colaba por su garganta, llegaba a sus pulmones, se ahogaba.

Estaba de nuevo en mitad del océano. 

Y estaba sola.

La reina de Dahes se despertó de golpe, incorporándose para tomar una profunda bocanada de aire. Alarmada, su primer instinto fue mirar a la izquierda.

El otro lado de la cama estaba vacío.

Sus ojos se empañaron en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su pesadilla era real. El mar le había quitado a su genio y no importaba lo mucho que suplicara que se lo devolviera. Jamás lo haría. Gritó de agonía por su pérdida y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Sentía cómo se ahogaba de nuevo, esta vez entre sus propias lágrimas, pero no podía parar; el dolor en su pecho aumentaba cada vez más y no conseguía detenerlo y sólo quería que todo acabase.

—¡Kay!

Pensó que se había imaginado cómo alguien llamaba su nombre. También cómo de repente notaba que alguien la envolvía entre sus brazos y le susurraba que estaba allí con ella. Que no la soltaría.

Cuando pudo alzar la mirada, vio a Ivy sentada a su lado. La reina de Dione había sido la primera monarca en llegar a Dahes después de que se comunicara la noticia de la muerte del almirante al resto de reinos. Y ahora estaba junto a ella, consolándola a esas altas horas de la noche, asegurándole que no se marcharía.

Kay no sabía qué había hecho para merecerla.

Cuando hubo dejado de temblar, Ivy cogió un pañuelo de tela y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas con todo el cuidado posible. Kay bajó la vista, abochornada. No había querido que nadie la viera tan devastada, porque ante todo seguía siendo la reina, y no podía permitirse desmoronarse de esa manera. Y menos cuando había tanto que hacer y tantas cartas que enviar y un funeral a preparar.

Ivy posó una mano en su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad con el pulgar.

—Sé lo mucho que duele, Kay —murmuró, sus ojos cristalizados por el recuerdo de su esposo—. Y no puedo prometerte que vaya a ser fácil de superar. Pero tú estuviste ahí para mí cuando perdí a Fausto; me apoyaste en todo. Siempre lo has hecho, desde que te presentaste en Dione para decirme que aunque el compromiso se cancelara, querías que fuéramos amigas. Así que yo también voy a estar aquí para ti, Kay. Para todo lo que haga falta.

A Kay se le saltaron las lágrimas de nuevo. En un impulso que no sabría explicar bien de dónde salió, acercó su rostro al de Ivy y la besó. La reina de Dione soltó un grito ahogado, y eso fue lo que le hizo a Kay apartarse de inmediato.

Por todos los Elementos, qué acababa de hacer.

—Lo... Lo siento muchísimo —balbuceó, completamente avergonzada. No encontraba una disculpa apropiada; no la había—. Perdóname, Ivy, no sé por qué...

Pero Ivy la acalló juntando sus labios con los de ella. Kay, aunque confundida, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, tirando de su camisón, atrayéndola hacia ella todo lo posible.

Ninguna sabía bien qué estaban haciendo, pero ambas lo deseaban desesperadamente.

Cuando Kay tuvo a Ivy en su regazo, con los cabellos enmarcando sus facciones, sólo pudo pensar en lo hermosa que era. Parecía una Estrella venida del mismísimo firmamento. Quizás lo era, y por eso siempre brillaba con tanta fuerza. Quizás estaba allí para prestarle su luz y mostrarle el camino que la llevara lejos de la tormenta.

Pasaron el resto de esa velada descubriéndose la una a la otra entre caricias y besos; lágrimas aunque también sonrisas. Cuando ya empezaban a colarse los primeros rayos de sol por la ventana, Kay estrechó a Ivy con fuerza, temiendo que con el fin de la noche su estrella fuese a desaparecer. Pero no lo hizo. Permaneció a su lado jugueteando con sus rizos y dejando suaves besos sobre su piel. La reina de Dahes la arrimó aún más a ella, sintiéndose a salvo por primera vez en muchos días.

Quizás la sirena podría llegar a escapar de la tormenta gracias a la Estrella; encontrar el camino a casa.

Quizás, a pesar de todo, podrían mantenerse a flote juntas.


End file.
